


The Principal's Daughter

by DJ_BMP_123



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_BMP_123/pseuds/DJ_BMP_123
Summary: where Chloe is the school's player and Beca's father is the principal who hired Chloe to do something that could benefit them both...PS: This story isn't mine... all credits go to For_Legit. Go check her out and all the other amazing stories there! The link below is the original story that you should read along with many more amazing ones :)https://www.wattpad.com/58134752-jerrie-one-shots-the-principal%27s-daughter
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Principal's Daughter

Chloe smirked when the girl pressed up against her let out a breathy and needy moan. She continued to bite and nip at the girl’s neck while her hand traveled lower and lower, she hearing the girl’s breath hitch when her hand slipped past the waistband of her shorts, her fingers teasingly rubbing to make the girl cry out and whimper.

Just as Chloe started to push the girl’s underwear to the side, the door of the janitors closet swung open to reveal their topless bodies, Chloe’s head moving back from the crook of the girl’s neck to make eye contact with a very pissed off looking janitor.

“Shit…” she muttered, disappointed that they were stopped before the real fun began, and also because she knew she would find herself in the principal’s office (once again) very soon.

-

“I was walking in to get some supplies, and I found this one at it again!” the janitor explained, gesturing to Chloe because this isn’t the first time he’s caught Chloe in the act of pleasuring one of her many ‘girl toys.’

“Cockblock.” Chloe mumbles, and the janitor quickly glares at her, only to have Chloe smirk back.

The principal sighs. Chloe really is notorious for her ‘hook-up’s during school hours (and with half the population of females at this school), so it didn’t come as much of a surpirse to see her back in his office.

“You may leave now, Jackson.” he says, dismissing the janitor, and the man does as he’s told after one last scowl towards Chloe. Once he’s gone, the principal takes in the two girls in front of him. Chloe’s girl of the day was fidgeting in her seat, obviously nervous about being in the principal’s office, while Chloe herself was swinging her legs over the arm of the chair, picking at her nails and being totally ambivalent. “Ms. Green, I’m very disappointed in you.”

Sam looks up from her lap, nodding shamefully. “I’m sorry, Mr. Mitchell, it won’t happen again.” she was a good student, and the principal knew she was being serious.

“Alright, you may leave.” she quickly gets up to leave, making Chloe rolls her eyes. Once the door closes, Mr. Mitchell turns to focus his attention on the rebellious teenager in front of him. “Care to explain yourself?”

“I was horny.” she replied. She wasn’t scared of the principal. In fact, she’s been here so many times (all for the same reason) that he barely seems like a member of the staff.

“Ms Beale, this is the seventh time that a teacher or staff member has reported you having sexual relations with another student… and that’s just this week.”

“Hey, new record!”

“Ms. Beale this is a seriois problem!”

“You know what’s a serious problem? Your bald head, man, you should see a doctor about that.” Mr. Mitchell shakes his head and sighs. Chloe is anything but respectful, so he doesn’t know why he’s trying. “Look, dude-”

“Mr. Mitchell.” he corrects, and Chloe makes a funny face at him to mock him.

“Whatever. Anyway, Mr. Mitchell, dude, sir… you should be thanking me.”

“Thanking you?!”

“Your teacher stress my ladies out so much that they’re desperate to relieve some of it. Luckily, I’m there to save the day in the best and most satisfying way possible. I should really get paid for my services.” she explains, leaning forward to play with some of the pens on the man’s desk, he quickly swatting her hands away.

“What you are doing is inappropriate, and I cannot accept that type of behaviour from you.”

“But you already let me do whatever I want.” Chloe leans back in her chair, her feet propping themselves up on Mr. Mitchell’s desk.

“First of all, off.” he commands, pointing to Chloe’s feet. She scoffs and drops her feet, much to his approval. “Second, I give you ten hours of detention every time, I see you… how is that not effecting you at all?”

“I’m gonna let you in on a little secret.” she says, leaning forward a bit in her seat. “It’s not that difficult to get out of detention when you’re as sexy as me.”

“Ms. Beale, are you saying that you are having affairs with my staff?!”

“No?” Mr. Mitchell just glares at her. “Oh come on, it was only once.”

“Ms. Beale, you have broken far too many rules. I know that you are rebellious, and I know that you are obsessed with sex-”

“Am not!” she argues, but the man completely ignores it.

“-so I know it’s going to be extremely difficult to get you to stop your bad habits. Therefore, I have come up with a compromise.”

“A compromise?”

“Yes.”

“what type of compromise are we talkin’ here?”

“A good one, Ms. Beale. Now please hear me out.” Chloe nods, so he continues. “My step-daughter is going through a tough phase at the moment. She’s been diagnosed with depression, and my wife is worried about her. So, that’s where you come in. I want you to date my wife’s daughter and make her happy again.”

It’s silent for a couple of seconds, then Chloe bursts out into laughter, her face turning red and the vein on her forehead starting to pop out from how hard she’s laughing. When she starts to calm down a bit, she wipes away the tears from her eyes with her index fingers.

“Date. Ha, that’s a good one.” she says, still chuckling a bit, but her laughter stops when she notices that the principal isn’t laughing along with her. “Wait… you’re serious?!”

“I am very serious.”

“Okay, woah, woah, woah!” she says, scooting her seat closer to the principal’s desk so she can get her point across better. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed… but I’m not one to date.” she says, making air quotes with her fingers.

“I realize that, and that’s exactly why you’re such a troublesome student.” he replies. “So, that’s why I’m making you date my step daughter. She’ll be happy again, and you won’t be skipping classes to have sec with other students.”

“And what makes u think I’ll actually date your step daughter?” she continues, the word ‘date’ sounding weird and foreign to her.

“Because I’ll make sure that your grades for this school year end up as straight B’s, and I’ll make sure that you are not required to turn in any homework or projects for any classes. I’ll also throw in a hundred dollars for each month you stay with her.”

“What does she look like?” she asks, knowing that she doesn’t give a damn what she looks like because that deal sounded so good, but she wanted to keep the principal on edge.

“She’s actually a student here, but nobody knows she’s my step-daughter because she asked me to keep it that way. She doesn’t have many friends, and most teachers have reported that she’s very quiet in class. Her name is Beca Mitchell, and I think I have a picture of here somewhere…” He starts rummaging through his desk drawers, and exclaims happily once he finds what he’s looking for, placing the picture of his daughter in front of Chloe.

The first thing she notices are the girl’s ocean blue eyes. Then the girl’s rosy cheeks all the way down to her heart-shaped lips. Chloe continues to let her eyes gaze lower and lower down the girl’s body in the picture, and she feels a new level of desire take over her. She wants this girl… bad.

“How the hell have I not noticed this girl before… she’s freaking hot!”

“Do you have any respect at all, Ms. Beale?” Mr. Mitchell is a bit uncomfortable with the girl in front of him shamelessly checking out his step-daughter.

“Sign me up man! I’ll totally date her if that means I can bang her at some point!” she says giddily, already getting excited (and slightly aroused?)

“Now, Ms. Beale, I want you to do more than just take her out and hold her hand. I want you to actually date her, like, the full thing. Make her happy and all that jazz. I don’t want you to just be having sex with her, because that’s not what a relationship is about. You are also not allowed to go sleeping around with other girls while you’re with Beca, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, make her happy and treat her right, blah blah blah. Now, can I go?”

“You are dismissed, Ms. Beale. But also know that I have transferred you into her science class so that you can talk to her today, and also spend more time with her.” He knows that she barely paying attention to what he’s saying, but it’s worth a try.

“Deuces!” she calls over her shoulder as she walks out of his office, and he just shakes his head, hoping he’s made the right decision.

-

Chloe walks into her new science class with her trademark smirk on her face, everyone in the class having their eyes glued to her as she walks up to the teacher.

“Ah, Ms. Beale, welcome. There’s an open seat right over there.” Chloe’s smirk grows even more smug when she looks to see that she’s going to be sitting next to Beca.

“Thanks Ms…” she says before making her way over to the lab table, the two girls across from Beca starting to squeal when they notice that THE Chloe Beale was walking towards them.

The teacher starts to get into her lesson once Chloe takes a seat next to the gorgeous brunette, dropping her bag carelessly to the floor as Beca’s table-mates stare at her in awe. Chloe winks at them, then turns her attention to the principal’s daughter.

“I’m Chloe.” she says in her usual confident tone, holding her hand out for Beca to shake. The brunette’s eyes widen, and she slowly raises her hand to meet Chloe’s. Chloe tries to ignore the tingles she feels when their hands touch.

“I-I know.” Beca mumbles in response, and Chloe can obviously see why teachers classify her as quiet and timid. “I’m Beca.” Chloe feels something tugging at her heart when she hears the girl’s name fall from her lips. How could someone be so different when they had a body like that? How can somebody be so cute, yet totally fuckable at the same time?

“And I’m Cathy!” one of the girls on the other side of the tables announces, clearly eager to get Chloe’s attention. Chloe can see Beca start to frown slightly at how the attention was now taken off of her, and she knew right then and there that there was something different about this girl. No girl has ever made Chloe want to give her full attention to them.

“And I wasn’t talking to you.” she says with a sarcastic smile before turning back to Beca, her heart melting when she sees the girl smiles and quickly covers her mouth with her hand to keep her from laughing at the way Chloe rejected Cathy.

“Damn, you’re hot even when you’re rejecting me.” the girl says with a purr, trying to flirt.

“You.” Chloe says, turning to the girl sitting next to Cathy. “What’s your name?”

“U-Uh, uh, Nicole.” she whispers

“Well, ‘U-Uh, uh, Nicole”… get your friend to stop bothering me, would ya?” Nicole turns to Cathy, and Chloe smiles proudly when she sees the girl whispering something to the other girl.

“Now class, you have forty-five minutes to finish the lab, get started.” the teacher says, and Chloe suddenly scrambles. She wasn’t paying attention to what the teacher had been saying for the past twenty minutes. What were they even doing?

“Relax, I got it. You don’t have to worry.” she hears a small voice say from next to her, and she smiles when she realizes it was Beca. “But next time, maybe you should pay attention to what the teacher.”

“How did you-” Chloe can’t finish her question because Beca is already standing and walking off to get the supplies needed for the lab. She wonders how the girl read her so easily, but she get’s distracted from that thought when she sees a girl from across the room smirking at her. Chloe subconsciously licks her lips, checking her out shamelessly as the girl runs her own hand up and down her thigh for Chloe to see, trying to seduce the ‘player’.

“If you would stop eye-fucking her, that’d be great.” Chloe’s head snaps to the side, seeing that Beca had returned. She mentally notes that it’s really hot when Beca swears.

“You jealous?” she says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes, I am. I’m jealous of her because she and her partner have actually started the lab.” the brunette states, handing Chloe a pair of safety goggles.

Beca is surprised when Chloe actually helps her throughout the lab, and she never knew that the redhead was actually… dare she says it… smart. Chloe knew what the chemicals were called, and she proved that Beca could trust her to do the measurements. It was strange. Chloe also felt as though the whole thing was strange. She’s never actually tried in any class before, but now she felt like she had to impress the girl next to her.

When they were done, Chloe helped Beca clean up. Once they were done with that, Beca started to do some of the data analysis problems on the back of the lab paper, but she noticed that Chloe was back to staring at the girl across the classroom. She rolled her eyes, then brought her hand up to flick the girl’s head.

“OW!” Chloe grumbled, bringing her hand up to rub the spot that Beca flicked. “What’d you do that for?!”

“You need to focus.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Chloe, we’re turning this in at the end of the period.”

“Stop worrying about me, princess, and go back to your work.” Beca slightly blushed when Chloe called her that, so she quickly got back to work in order to hide her red face.

When the bell rang, all the students started to exit the classroom, turning in their worksheets to the teacher as they walked past her to get out the door. Beca furrowed her brow when she noticed that the teacher didn’t ask Chloe for her paper, but she ignored it and walked off to her class.

Chloe started to walk off towards her English class, but then remembered that there was an actual purpose for her being transferred into Beca’s science class. She was supposed to start dating her as soon as possible.

“Wait, Bec-” Chloe stopped when she saw the girl from earlier walking up to her, the same smirk on her face that Chloe quickly returned. The girl let her hand rub against Chloe’s thigh as she walked past her with a murmur of ‘follow me, Beale’. Chloe looked back and forth between Beca’s gorgeous body walking away, and the girl that wanted her to follow her as she walked away. Her eyes took one last glance at Beca before going back to focus on the other girl, her hips swaying in an alluring fashion.

‘Fuck it… I’ll talk to Beca after school’, she decided in her head, then licked her lips as she quickly turned to follow the other girl.

-

“You what?” Beca asks in a confused tone.

“I want to go out with you.” Chloe replies simply like it was no big deal.

“We just met.”

“Just call me Romeo, and you’ll be my Juliet.” the redhead joked with a wink.

“You know Shakespeare?”

“Who doesn’t? Anyway, we’re getting off topic here. So, what do you say?”

“Uh, n-no.” Chloe’s eyes widen. She’s never been rejected before.

“What?!”

“I said no.”

“Why?!”

“Because I know who you are, Chloe. I know that you just sleep around with a bunch of people, and I don’t want to be another name on that list.”

‘Remember what her dad said. A hundred a month. Now come on, Beale, get cheesy’, Chloe thought in her head, trying to think of the best way to convince Beca to date her. “You won’t be another name on that list, Beca. Why do you think I rejected Cathy? I’ve never rejected any girl before, so that makes you pretty special.”

“No.”

Chloe sighs in frustration, kicking the locker beside Beca to get her anger out, making the brunette jump a bit as Chloe calms herself down. “Look, I know I don’t have the best reputation. I know that the last thing you want to do is trust me. But, I really like you, Beca. I like you so much, that even if you don’t say yes today, I’ll keep asking and fighting for you, no matter what. You’re different from all the other girls here. It’s hard to explain exactly how I’m feeling, because this is the first time I’m feeling anything like this, but maybe you can help me figure it out, please, Beca?”

Chloe surprised herself, because that was pure honesty. Beca can tell as well, and she’s confused as to why Chloe Beale would want a boring and depressed girl like her.

“I don’t know…”

“I promise I won’t touch you inappropriately or anything. Just… please say yes.”

“Pinky promise?” Beca asks, holding up her pinky. Chloe quickly wraps her own pinky around the brunette’s, a smile on her face.

“Pinky promise.”

“Now, you know how these promises work, right? You break your promise, and I get to break your pinky.”

Chloe gulps nervously at how serious Beca sounds, but she quickly covers it up. “well, then you won’t be breaking any pinkies any time soon. Tomorrow after school meet me by my car.”

She doesn’t give Beca the chance to say anything before she walks away. The brunette just shakes her head, wondering what she’s just gotten herself into.

-

Chloe kept her promise, and she continued to keep promise the entire first month of dating Beca. Yup, they were officially together now after Chloe asked Beca to be her girlfriend last night when they went for a walk on the beach. The news quickly spread, and now the entire school knows that they’re together.

Chloe proudly laced their fingers together when they walked through halls. She caught Mr. Mitchell nodding his head at her as they passed him in the hall, and that’s when she actually remembered that she was ‘hired’ to date Beca. She had honestly forgotten all about that, and she was only focused on making the brunette happy. Could she actually be falling in love with someone?

Some of Chloe’s old hook ups narrowed their eyes at Beca, all of them jealous that the sex goddess was all hers. Beca was worried that some of the girls would bully her and hate her because she was now dating Chloe, but Chloe reassured her that she’d be fine, and that she’d protect her no matter what.

Chloe dropped Beca off at her first class, smiling when she felt Beca’s lips peck her cheek. She then started to walk off to her class, ignoring all the girls in the hallway that tried to send her sexy glances and looks. Now that she remembered what Mr. Mitchell said, and now that she really cared about Beca, she really wanted to change and resist temptation to have sex with all of the very willing and needy girls.

She was doing good so far, but she was really scared that she’d fuck up somehow. She doesn’t want to hurt Beca. The brunette has told her about her depression, and she’s opened up about her dark and painful past. The girl has gone through so much already, and she doesn’t want her to have to go through any more pain and sorrow.

“Ms. Beale to Mr. Mitchell’s office please.” a voice said over the school PA system, and Chloe already had a feeling of what this was about.

She walked into the familiar office, however, she softly smiled to herself because she hasn’t been here in a while, and she’s kinda happy about that. Mr. Mitchell smiled at her, telling her to have a seat.

“It’s been a while.” he states.

“Yes it has. I also see you’ve been working on that baldness issue.” she replies, looking up at the hairs that are starting to grow back on his head.

“I’m quite proud of it.” he says with a proud smirk. “Now, Chloe, I’d like to thank you for making Beca happy. She doesn’t need to take her depression pills anymore, and she’s always bursting with so much energy… and it’s all thanks to you. You’ve done a good job this first month.” Chloe smiles, proud herself for treating Beca so well. Her eyes widen when she sees him taking out some bills from his wallet. “Now, just like I promised… here’s the first hundred for the first month.”

Chloe blinks a few times before reaching forward to take the money. She knows it’s wrong… god, it’s so wrong, but she can’t help herself. Sure, Beca has changed her, but there’s still that small part of her that’s remained the same.

“Continue to make her happy.” he orders, and Chloe nods before leaving without another word.

-

It’s now been six months, and the happy couple were still going strong. It was summer time now, and Chloe was currently at Beca’s house, the brunette cuddled up to her as they sat on the couch and watched TV, stealing a few sneaky kisses here and there.

Beca couldn’t be happier. She was going through such a hard time all those months ago, then Chloe entered her life and became her hero, saving her from the darkness even though Chloe seemed like the last person on Earth that would take time to try and help her. Chloe was surprisingly the cutest and sweetest thing ever. She didn’t touch or do anything that Beca wasn’t comfortable with, hell, they only kissed after the second month. Though, Chloe’s patience showed that Beca could trust her, and that’s why she was ready to have her ‘first time’ with the girl she loved at the end of the fifth month (she realizing why all the girls went crazy over Chloe, she was absolutely amazing in bed, knowing exactly where and when to touch her, and she had an expert tongue).

Chloe never knew that she could feel like this for someone. She never knew she could ever become so attached and protective over something. She never wanted to let Beca go, and all those other girls she used to sleep with never even crossed her mind when she was with the brunette. She’ll admit it. She, Chloe Beale, is head over heels on love with Beca Mitchell. She’ll always remember the night she told Beca that, the way the girl’s eyes widened as a smile started to grow on her lips. They cuddled up as close as possible that night, muttering ‘I love you’ to each other between kisses, both of them not remembering a time in their lives when they were this happy.

Beca’s father walked into the living room, smiling at the two on his couch. “Hello, lovebirds.” he said, announcing his presence, winking at Chloe. Chloe knew that he still thought she was acting, no matter how many times she’s told him she wasn’t. he even offered to give her a ‘raise’ because she was doing so well with pretending.  
“Dad, leave us alone.” Beca whined, her pout turning into a smile when Chloe kissed her forehead lovingly.

“You sure do love Chloe, don’t you?” he asked with a small smile on his face, already knowing the answer.

“With all my heart, I couldn’t be happier.” she replied, looking straight into Chloe’s eyes the entire time.

“She was a good investment then.” he said without thinking about it, and both he and Chloe’s eyes widen once the words were out in the open. Beca furrowed her brow, looking between her father and Chloe.

“What?” she asked, turning to narrow her eyes at Chloe.

“I’m gonna go into my study.” her father whispered, leaving the two alone in the living room. Beca leans over to grab the remote and turn off the TV, scooting away from Chloe.

“What is he talking about, Chlo?”

“It’s nothing-”

“Bullshit.” Beca replied, knowing her girlfriend more than anyone. She could tell when she was lying. “Tell me the truth Beca. Right now.”

“Please don’t get mad at me Beca, alright? Let me explain until the end, because it’s going to sound bad in the beginning.” Chloe said softly, reaching out to grab the brunette’s hand, but her heart cracked when Beca pulled her hand away from the touch.

“You know how I was before we started dating you. A janitor caught me and this girl doing it in the janitor’s closet, and he turned us in like the prick he is. Your father dismissed the girl and the janitor, and he talked to me about how I’m so notorious for sleeping around and stuff. He then said that he would make a compromise with me to get me to stop having sex all the time. He told me about you, and how you were depressed and stuff. He told me if I dated you and made you happy, he would make my grades an automatic B+, and that I wouldn’t have to turn in any work for the rest of the year. He, uh, he also said he would pay me a hundred dollars each month-”

“HOW COULD YOU?!” Beca shouts, getting up off the couch to distance herself from Chloe. She was fuming at this point, absolutely enraged. How could Chloe do this to her? How could she have lied all this time? “YOU FUCKING DATED ME BECAUSE MY FATHER HIRED YOU AND PAYED YOU TO DO IT?!”

“Beca, you didn’t let me finish-”

“I DON’T NEED TO!” she screamed, tears running down her face. She loved Chloe with all her heart, and she thought Chloe felt the same. Chloe’s heart breaking when she saw the tears, immediately wanting to kill herself for making Beca go through pain and heartbreak yet again. She quickly stood up off the couch, slowly walking over to the brunette she loved so much, she looked like a kicked puppy when Beca quickly took steps back to stay away from her. “DON’T GET ANY CLOSER! I HATE YOU!”

“I know, and you have every right to. But please, Beca, just listen to me! I love you, I love you so much it hurts. Please, just please hear me out!”

“IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE TAKEN THE MONEY FROM MY FATHER!”

“HERE!” Chloe shouted, grabbing her wallet and yanking out all the bills Beca’s father gave her, she not having spent any of the money she was given for dating Beca. She slammed the money on the coffee table. “I’ll give it all back, I don’t care! I don’t care about any of it! The only thing I care about is you, Beca! I love you! I didn’t spend any of the money because I felt awful about taking it. I didn’t spend it because I didn’t need it to make me keep dating you. All I needed was you.”

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Beca shouted. She wanted to forgive Chloe, she really did.. but this hurt. How does she truly know that Chloe wasn’t just dating her for the prizes her father was offering her?

Chloe ran forward and wrapped her arms around Beca, pulling the girl closer to her as she tightened her hold on her. “No. I’m not going to leave.” she whispered into the girl’s ear, trying to ignore the pain from Beca’s fist pounding against her chest to try and push her away. “I’m not going to leave you because I love you. You’ve gone through so much, Beca, and I don’t want you to have anything added to that. I want to stay with you and protect you. You’re worth so much more than free homework passes and some money every month. I tried to tell your father that I wasn’t pretending, but he wouldn’t believe me. I care so much about you, and it was never my intention to hurt you. Please Beca, you have to believe me when I say I love you with all of my heart, with every fiber of my being.”

Beca starts to calm down after Chloe’s speech, her heart fluttering from the words that her girlfriend said with pure honesty. She leaned her head against Chloe’s strong shoulder, her body leaning against her as all the fight left her system.

“You can tell your father to take the money back, I don’t care, because I don’t want it. All I want is you.”

Beca lifted her head off the girl’s shoulder, surprised to see that the girl was crying. Nobody has ever seen Chloe Beale cry. She lifted her hands to cup Chloe’s cheeks, slowly wiping her tear-stained cheeks with her thumbs.

“God, you’re so perfect.” she whispers.

“No, I’m not.” Chloe replies, quickly starting to shake her head. “I hurt you, and I’m the worst girlfriend ever. I’m not perfect.”

“Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true, and I’m sorry.”

“Chloe, I love you. It was hard to hear that my father hired you to date me, but I trust you. I know I can trust you when you say you love me. You gave back the money, and you stayed to try and explain yourself. If you were lying, you would’ve left with the money.”

“I love you more than anything in the world, and as cheesy as that sounds, it’s true.”

Beca smiles before leaning up to press her lips against Chloe’s, the kiss slow and filled with passion as they both try to convey all their love for each other.

When they broke apart, Beca lifts her pinky. “Promise you won’t ever leave me?”

“Pinky promise.” Chloe responds with a small chuckle, linking their pinkies together and leaning her head down to kiss Beca, making the brunette smile fondly.

“Please don’t make me have to break your pinky.”

Chloe laughs and pulls Beca closer to her. “I won’t babe. I love you.”

It was true. Chloe Beale, the school player, was in love with the principal’s daughter.


End file.
